


Get to know.....

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Wincest for real/ Wincestiel intend.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Live is about compromises and alternatives especially the live they were living.That was what Sam was telling himself as he leaned against the grey wall in front, his hands and arms holding his body while he was moaning in deep pleasure over the rough and hard thrusts filling him up for the second time this night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.............no native Speaker and so oooooon.... sorry hope you still enjoy.

Get to know……. SPN FF 29.06.2017

“Im out!” Dean yelled from upstairs, shortly before he left the bunker. He barely gets any reaction out of it anymore. It had become some, already normal, habit for the older hunter to leave the bunker in the evening or at night whenever they had some of their rare freetime, without a case or a new catastrophe about to get down.  
The dark blond had started frequently to be out lately.  
Sam only looked up in a reflex as his brother announced his leaving for the day. The tall dark haired carried his handful of books across the operation room and just shrugged his shoulders.  
They were adults, Dean could get as much hook ups as he liked or needed.  
This habit of his older brother had never changed in all this years, and even aging hadn’t changed that but Sam didn’t mind, most of the time.  
And there was a reason, a little secret if you will, and it was a secret Sam would prefer to keep for himself. 

However, with Dean being out whenever possible to make his thing Sam was free to do this as well without the need of explaining or even telling to someone.  
Since he’d found this opportunity to fulfil his own needs he wasn’t willing to change that again, maybe he wouldn’t even be able to do that.  
Did he felt guilt about? The simple answer was no. But knowing Deans tendency to overreact and his sometimes showing and hard imprinted conservatism, Sam tend to not let his brother know about his “new” interests.  
Not to mention to some extend Dean would have the right to freak out.  
And awkwardly enough, heading here, presenting himself to strangers impersonating the one Sam really wanted, was way easier than facing his brother and dealing with the maybe unbearable consequences of Dean leaving him. So, yeah, hiding in the dark with strangers was the better option, no matter the risk. The tall hunter smiled at that twisted logic, turning the wheel while heading to one of his usual spots, in a stolen car.

He really hoped the guy would be there as well.  
Since, possibly a few months, there was a stranger that fits the hunters fantasy so perfectly that it became almost real or at least as close as it was possible under this circumstances…..  
And Sam urged to have him tonight again.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was tired, he stretched his tall body as he entered the bunker around 4 in the morning.  
Sadly, even though he had his relieve, the one Sam had hoped for did not show of but that was fine as well. It wasn’t that they had any kind of appointment, standing in a closed up, grey cabin and waiting for an anonymous cock drilling your ass wasn’t exactly an appointment for sure, Sam thought, slightly giggling.

“You had fun?” The deep voice was unexpected and surprised Sam for a brief sec.  
Dean was sitting at the operation table his legs resting on the map counter and he was sipping his beer.  
He looked exhausted and somehow unsatisfied.  
“Bad night?” Sam asked walking down the metal stairs.  
Dean did not answer but his facial expression was enough to get it.  
“Didn’t show up hm?” Sam mentioned taking off his jacket.  
“Kind off…..” The dark blond answered, taking another sip of his beer.  
“How long you’ve been back?” Sam asked sitting down himself.  
“An hour,……….maybe….” Dean got another sip.  
The green eyes suddenly focused on Sam.  
“You’ve been more successful hm?!” The younger one just lifted his eye brows leaving his brother to shake his head.  
“However I’m heading bed, I m tired.” Sam stated getting up again while Dean lifted his bottle in a saluting greeting.  
“Have nice dreams…..” The dark blond yelled after his younger sibling as Sam walked down the hall heading his room and bed as stated.  
Dean looked after him suspiciously. There was something about Sam that irritates him at the moment. Sam weird stench or behaviour but so far he couldn’t point his finger on but the older hunter was seriously worried about his little brother. And he’d learned over the years that he could trust his Sense even if he hadn’t solid evidences by now.  
The dark blond still starred at the now empty hallway, slowly taking another gulp from the small bottle…..

\----------------------------------------------

A case had come on and kept the Winchesters distracted for about a week, driving there and coming back not included.  
Dean was again pissed about Cass who had, howsoever, screwed up in Deans opinion. Sam wasn’t judging so hard since the Angel did his best and was still learning. And it wasn’t that bad at all, hadn’t affected the hunt that badly.  
But as always the dark blond seem to expect more of their ally and there for get pissed so often.  
All the way back Sam had listened to Deans tantrum about Cass doing this and Cass not doing that, he had smiled within every time noticing what this was all about. His brother liked the winged one and there for he was trying to keep him safe by blaming him for any action that might could have a lethal impact.  
Dean had been like that with Sam as well and it almost had separated them for good. But Dean had worked on himself and was less controlling anymore, well, at least when It comes to his younger Brother, Deans behaviour towards the Angel however was on a different page.  
Because Castiel seemed a lot like a new born child in some ways it activated the older hunters protection skill right away and even though the Angel was able to protect himself quite well, Dean just couldn’t stop hoarding him like a pet he tried to keep, in his clumsy Dean way.

Sam threw his bag on the floor watching his brother still growling.  
“Dean,…………” The younger one tried.  
“NO Sam……this time….for real….” Dean gestured with his finger and Sam left it at this.  
There was not way of changing his opinion or even calming him down by now.  
The dark blond hunter headed straight to his room, he didn’t feel like talking.

\----------------

Around an hour later the dark blond had showered and cleaned off of the last signs of the bloody hunt. Dean had decided he needed air and some stress relieve.  
“You go out?” Sam asked as the newly dressed dark blond showed up at the operation room.  
“Yeah need a drink.” Dean gave out sketchy right before he left, the bunker door slamming shut behind him.  
Sams brows furrowed, his brother out in this mood wasn’t the best of all output situations, but he tried not to worry to much, again, Dean was an adult and able to protect himself.  
And being out to have some fun was something Sam find very appealing especially after such a long time he had to share a room with the older caretaker.  
Which left him restless all the time, just having him around was hard enough to handle but being this close, seeing the older one waking, changing cloth, getting out of the shower or patching his body up after rough fights, it all leaves the younger hunter desperately needy for his brothers touch, for his warmth and protection and hold like he was trained and raised to have. But Sam wasn’t naïve and he wasn’t a child anymore. Yes Dean was all he knew about family, stability and love. From Deans actions he had learned care, gentleness, aggression, tenderness and love………..to his sadness, love of any kind.  
But he was not stupid, what ever Sam wished for himself wouldn’t come truth just because he wished and hoped for and he had grown up and he was way to intelligent to not know were his affections came from and that there was no way to live it in reality.  
Live is about compromises and alternatives especially in the live they were living.

That was what Sam was telling himself as he leaned against the grey wall in front, his hands and arms holding his body while he was moaning in deep pleasure over the rough and hard thrusts filling him up for the second time this night.  
He couldn’t see the hands of “partner” holding onto the covering wooden wall between them as he was using the hold to move even faster and more forcefully into his unknown whole.  
There was nothing romantic about that, there was nothing emotional connecting at all but it was a damn physical pleasure and with his preferred stranger it was easy for the younger Winchester to imagine his caretaker, Dean, riding his anger out on him.  
And man was surrogate Dean into it today, making it even more believable.  
Sam had never stayed for a second round but after he’d been so close to the older hunter over the week he needed that, he just wasn’t satisfied with the first orgasm and truth be told, he was kind of happy that the stranger seemed ready for it as well. Normally the other man would just go and leaving the cabin open for the next one willing to fuck.  
Something Sam hadn’t done so far as well.  
Making that exception today and having a second round was a big deal but the tall dark haired couldn’t resist as the erect penis was shoved through the whole again.

Another hard thrust hit the Winchester and he had to bit on his hand to not scream out the name of the one he was imagine. But not to talk was a rule, was essential to not blow his cover. Even though Sam changed the places randomly doesn’t mean he couldn’t be recognised by whomever.  
But oh how he wanted to gasp his brother’s name, how he wanted to moan for him, encouraging him to thrust deeper, harder….. Sam wanted to be hold, wanted to be touched and that was something he couldn’t satisfy at the moment.  
He bit even harder on his hand as the stranger speed up once more.  
But he couldn’t avoid the small gasp he made.  
In his head Sam was swearing and calling his brother over and over again.  
Being limited this way was something Sam struggled with. He wasn’t used to the bottom role to begin with and he would never make another exception than his brother, …………or the current surrogates. And Sam was normally quite active when it comes to sex, that he would like to be vocal was something he’d had experienced only since he was doing this anonymous bullshit and that was, were he couldn’t do it at all. Sam thought it was ironic.

The tall man tried to push himself further on the strangers cock, get him even deeper and not for the first time he disliked the border between that kept him from getting him in all the way.  
Something the man on the other side seemed to dislike as well, Sam chuckled hearing the unsatisfied growling now and then.  
The tall hunter liked to hear the other ones moan something about them calmed him and fired him up at the same time. Sam’s ego sang whenever he dragged them out of the stranger just by moving his hips or thrusting himself down on the wall as much as possible.  
Maybe in the end, he was born or raised or trained to please. A thought the hunter didn’t liked but couldn’t stop thinking.

One hand moved between his legs, starting to pump him vigorously, Sam was close, for the second time this night and he could feel the other man getting there as well. By now he could recognize the change in the other ones movements. The way the thrusts started to stutter, became even more rough and intense while slowing down in speed and numbers.  
Seems the man liked to slowly ride them out, and Sam didn’t mind. Because the stranger wouldn’t leave till Sam had his full as well and the hunter kind a liked it to hold the connection till he calmed down and his muscles relaxed again after his orgasm.

But to the younger Winchesters surprise the stranger suddenly slipped out, the moment Sam was about to fall over the edge. And Sam tried to stop himself, tried to block his dick from spasm, unsuccessful.  
He came, moaning in his pleasure, rocking back his hips, once again, grinding on a fathom dick that had filled him just seconds ago…..  
The tall man whimpered about the loss as he came, just to almost scream as the stranger thrust back in, in this now tightening, oversensitive hole.  
Sam throw his head back and grabbed the wall to stabilize himself as he suppress the reflex of moving away from this sudden intruder.  
But he didn’t and his mind went blanc, getting aroused over the point of pleasure…..and even above that till the hunters body felt so overwhelmed that his brain couldn’t process anything anymore and left him with the only feeling of being numb all over and it was, to Sam’s big surprise, amazing.  
He didn’t realise he was only held up by the dick in his ass and his hands on top of the grey wall, the tall shaky body shattered down to the floor the moment the other man slipped out, heavily breathing.  
The thud sound was head on the other side and in a reflex the stranger had to make sure that the guy behind the wall was ok.

And the moment the voice called out, Sam froze in terror…………………

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat on one site of the dinner table, his coffee untouched and his eyes strained starring out of the window.  
The Sun was already coming up.  
They had stayed here for hours, their drinks were cold by now and Dean hadn’t order anything else yet.  
They stayed silence all the time but none of them had freaked out either and under these circumstances it could be called a win………….  
So Sam hoped………  
He hadn’t looked up either and didn’t dare to talk right now. Sam feared the slightest move of him would make his brother either really angry or scare him off right away.  
Both options not that much desirable.  
And so the younger Winchester stayed still as well not moving, not blinking, not looking and not drinking his coffee as well.  
He needed to wait for Dean to say something at first. And it wasn’t easy for the dark haired hunter since there was a voice within him, screaming and yelling and dancing in joy, for what he, they had discovered a few hours ago, which was very inappropriate and not helping right now. But Sam wanted to talk about he wanted to clear what ever now was between them or had happened and not for the first time he remind himself.  
It had been Dean all along, all the time, over all these months.  
He needed to talk about it…………………… but he knew his brother to well to start it.  
Dean would block him up and maybe never get there again…..

\----------------

They got back at the bunker just two hours later, still in silence, still not looking at each other and slowly Sam got nervous, not the kind that was exciting.  
He’d never experienced his brother in such a mood before, silent. Dean wasn’t complaining, he wasn’t swearing, he wasn’t even angry, his face was somehow emotionless and that frightened the taller hunter immensely.  
Sam thought about if his brother might had a melt down of some kind after ………  
He recalled the face as Dean had break open the door of Sam’s cabin after he hadn’t answered as the dark blond had asked if he was ok.  
Sam hadn’t thought fast enough to just change his voice and the moment his brain had restarted it was to late and his brother had stared down on him in disbelieve, in horror, in irritation and confusion. He had blinked multiple times as if he tried to change the view.  
However, after some long minutes Dean had straightened himself, and commanded Sam to get dressed, because they had to go……..  
Dean had left then, only to wait in his car, in baby, not saying anything anymore since then.  
He might had have a meld down.  
Sam glimpsed over at his brother who looked strangely focused on the slowly lighting up street.  
Still Sam didn’t dare to talk……

\---------------

The tall hunter watched his brother stepping down the stairs, he hesitates a sec before following him down.  
Sam isn’t sure what to do or how to behave from now on? He finally had what he wanted for all this years and he didn’t even try to understand the circumstances that had brought his Brother, his secret love, to that places in the beginning……….  
But he was there and he had fucked him and there was no way in denying it, not anymore. They had exposed each other by any means…….

Suddenly the dark blond stopped and turned at Sam, he was finally facing him with his gorgeous green eyes, his face still like a stone.  
Sam stopped as well more by surprise than anything else, but he stopped.  
He expected his brother yelling at him, even punching was on the table or blaming him, or any other aggressive or violent reaction and Sam would allow his brother to have it…..but even after a brief minute, which felt like hours, there was nothing, only Dean looking at him.  
And finally Sam couldn’t hold It anymore………..  
“…..say….something…..” He almost begged, locking their eyes.  
But all he could see was his brothers jawbone moving as he started biting his teeth as he always does while processing something.  
“…….yell at me……..curse…..scream…anything..” Sam tried again subdued.  
But Dean didn’t.  
Instead he looked even more intense at his brother as he finally spoke, just on word, one question that hold all the reasons in its answer.

“Why?........”

The dark blond sounded calm and somehow gentle. There was not anger or threat in it but the question it self kept Sam by surprise and he needed more than a moment to answer.  
It was as the older one was about to turn and leave, as Sam finally find his voice.

“I……….i love you….” The taller one almost whispered and Dean stopped ones again but he didn’t turned back or looked at the younger one. He knew he couldn’t keep it calm and asked further if he would do.  
“That’s why you went on strangers, get yourself in danger and lied to me………….because you love me?”  
Sam could feel the anger boiling beneath his brothers words but he wasn’t willing to let him slip that easy he wasn’t to be blamed for the decisions he’d made, not this time.  
And Dean had done the same, or something similar he was in no position to judge or lecture, Sam decided.

“Yeah right, I did!!!!” He stated in anger and got his brother attention. Dean turned, and looked irritated at his brother in arms and real brother.  
“You were never an option right…..?! Don’t blame me for trying to find a way to handle it and not become a burden or threat for you……..” “I tried to talk to you many times, remember whenever I tried to get closer and you’d made fun out of emotions, how often you threatened me for small mistakes or wrong decisions always leaving me behind in your overreacting actions………. What do you think it felt for me knowing that every thing I was feeling, everything I was hiding might be the worst for you and a reason to get rid of me…?!”  
“So, yeah Dean I decided to get fucked by anonymous strangers in hidden places, imagine it was you who was there, was way more healthy than talking about my feelings about you………..”  
“You’ve got no rights to blame me, no rights to judge me at all, and especially not with what you, we have already done multiple times………” Sam ended his eyes glistening in anger and tears, build up and hidden over years of frustration.

Dean kept silence again while his brothers words sank in slowly.  
“I wanted to hold you…………..” He let out emotionless, still watching Sam.  
“I wanted you to be mine all the damn time…………..”  
“I wanted you to look at me……………”  
“I wanted you to follow only me……………..”  
“I wanted, I always wanted and I would have destroyed you…………….”  
The first time since Dean had realised who the one on the other side of the cabin was, he showed emotion, he showed guild, he showed sadness…………………..and it broke Sams heart.  
“You blamed me for controlling you…..” Dean went on, now tears shining in his eyes too.  
“You run away so often and left me, you pushed me off whenever I tried to get back to you, you even wanted to die and gave up…………………. You gave up on us……on US!.......”  
How should I talk to you about my feelings………… There was no way I could………. You would have left me again since I was a burden to you, and we both know it is still the case here. I’m the one had to give up your live for, the one you really wanted, you really deserved and you pitied me all the time, trying to lift me into a live we both know I could never life.  
How could I tell you that I wanted you, that all I ever needed was my little brother????  
You would have become just another one of my victims………  
You would never be able to go and on the same time you would hate me for making you stay….. I couldn’t……….i couldn’t …………sam………..sammy I couldn’t….. 

The dark haired was shocked. That wasn’t what he had expected his brother would think of him. That he would go that deep and yes for some extend Dean was right but……….. Sam had decided long time ago that he wouldn’t blame his caretaker for every thing, that it was his own decision to stay not only for Dean but for himself as well.  
The taller one crossed the operation room and pulled the older one in his huge arms, pulling him as close as possible and not letting him go.

“We’re morons…..” Sam whispered and felt the smile on his chest as Dean started to answer the hug by closing his arms around the younger one as well.  
They hold each other like that for a moment, just feeling the other ones warmth and closeness, the protection both could offer.  
“……ahm…was it truth……….. that you want to hold me….?”  
Sam asked, still nervous about this kind of connection.  
The dark blond nodded slightly.  
“I hated that I couldn’t do that in those boxes……” The older one complained leaving Sam to chuckle a bit…  
“Yeah…..i could tell….” He grinned.  
“You…..you wanna hold ….me….. now…..?” Sam went on, not willing to let this open door close again before he’d even tried.  
“yeah,………hell yeah…!” It was subdued but death sure as Dean gave the fast answer.

\---------------

“Ahm…..just to remember you…….. We’ve….you know have it done tonight already….. I’m…not sure if i……..you know….” Dean was nervously scratching his neck, looking down on his not so little brother.  
Sam starred at him just a sec before he burst into laughter.  
Dean sulked over that. “Shut up!.......... I’m not 15 anymore…..” And Sam burst out even more, but he cupped his brother cheek and pulled him down, slowly calming himself.  
“We’ll see……….” The younger one encouraged and kissed the full lips that he’d admired for so long.  
It was different than the “meetings” they had in these anonymous places, it was slow, gentle and caring, it was connecting not releasing like it was most of the times before.  
There was no rush no need to hurry and no reason to hold back by any meaning. Sam normally liked it faster, harder, to claim but with Dean it was different, he could loose himself in his brothers touch, in the older ones hands moving along his body, every inch of it, the soft, warm lips marking him all over not missing the smallest spot.  
Sam sighed in every touch in every move. It was so much better than he had fantasized it could be. The way Dean focused easily on his actions, giving all of his attention just to that, just to his little brother was just awesome.  
Sam could feel his lips forming the words “I love you….” still not freeing them. But it was a beginning he thought.

It didn’t take long till both man where breathing heavily, their, still functioning erection, showing obviously. But neither of them seemed to care or even intending to do something about it by now.  
They were still left in their mutual worshipping of each other.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Cass opened the bunker door. He was exhausted, driving in a car was still confining and slow.  
At these times the Angel missed his wings. He felt useless needing to rely on human transportation. But he had made it. The dark haired closed the door behind and immediately looked out for his hunters. The bunker seemed more or less left but Castiel could feel his humans around. He wasn’t able to track them anymore if they just prayed or call for him but if he was this close, the former Angel was still able to feel them and to scan for needs, distress and or other things that needed to be taken care of.  
That’s what he was doing now.  
But then Castiel stopped suddenly halfway on his way down.  
His blue eyes focused somewhere nowhere as his head tilted and he angel scanned the surrounding before he started walking down again, realising his hunters in one room…. “…Now at the bunker?…..” Castiel wondered but shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the hunters position……..towards Sams room…….

Fin…..

part one


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to end it......... ^^! I had hoped for way more......smuuuuuuuuuuuut but.....well........

Chapter two

He is vocal, Castiel thought watching the two men together. Maybe that was what Dean had talked about in one of their conversations.

The Angel tilted his head. Human sexuality had become something interesting and, in an Angels view, funny to watch and connect with. Even though the dark haired had experienced it in his short time as a human as well, being Angel again made it different.  
In his early days in heaven on his watching tower position he’d really believed, if even thinking about it, that this was an act for reproduction which, the Angel had learned, watching both Sam and Dean, wasn’t really the case at all.  
And to judge by what he had learned from the older hunter, it was an important part of human live in general. Although Cass didn’t understand all that was included in it he did enjoy the connection Dean was offering now and then.  
Mostly in times of insecurity combined with drunkenness the hunter had turned to his buddy, seeking for some hold and closeness. The Angel had learned that Dean got clingy when he was exhausted, down, lonely and or emotional, it was a nice fact to know, Castiel thought and hold it dear.

But watching the two hunters now was somehow different, especially compared to their usual contact the brothers have shared over the last month.  
Cass had talked with both about it, out of curiosity, of cause. But Sam and Dean both had explained more or less willingly that they would rather not talk about and that it would be none of the Angels business.  
Cass had accepted that unsatisfied. But it hadn’t stopped him from having an eye on both of his humans.  
At least Sam had giving a short explanation of frustration and of fulfilling own needs.  
But the blue eyed Angel always thought the brothers interaction on these weird places was less beautiful than their normal behaviour around each other and he had figured that it probably wasn’t as satisfying as the hunters had told him that it was, since not just once Dean had drunk afterwards and called for him to keep him company.  
Which, in Castiels thoughts, seemed unusual, knowing that Sam would have prefer his brother staying, after they’ve had connected.

The celestial was still holding the handle of Sam’s room, not stepping in but watching the two men never the less. A question peeking in his head, Castiel had often wondered why Dean was using almost every possible description when talking over human, his sexual activities. But whenever it comes to talking about Sam, his brothers, in such activities the older Hunter seemed to shy away. Something Cass was fascinated about. Whenever they met after one of the Hunters meetings, Dean just couldn’t, wouldn’t talk about sex at all.  
However he still did, unwillingly, answer the Angels curiousity but he called it connecting, caring about someone, even love making, but to Castiels knowledge he could tell that what ever Sam and Dean were doing in those weird closed up Boxes, was none of that.  
It seemed more fitting to the frustration thing Sam had once explained.  
But normally Dean would usually stop such conversations by changing the topic anyway. Cass accepted that and it wasn’t unwelcome that the dark blond mostly got into physical contact afterwards.  
Kissing was something Cass had enjoyed very much after experiencing it in human form first. But it was an eye Opener being Angel again and doing it with his dark blond hunter.  
He’d expected it would turn out the same like eating, tasteless, touching molecules and empty in some way, being detached to emotions……  
But, it wasn’t…… to Castiels surprise.  
The blue eyed guessed that Dean must be good at it and since the hunter wasn’t complaining that he copied him well enough.  
Over time the Angel had realized that kissing indeed was something important for the older Winchester. Something he really liked doing and appreciated when initiated by Cass as well.  
Another thing, the blue eyed wondered about, that whenever Dean was with his brother, they did not kiss, not even touched aside the entering, that seemed really odd to the Celestial, especially knowing how fond Dean was of connecting lips.

Castiel still watched his hunters and this time they did kiss, intensely, this time it seemed correct, somehow right, something Cass had missed over the last month the hunters were together.  
Sam moaned at his brother thrusting gently but deep into him…..  
A sound Cass had become fond of himself.  
It was rare that the younger one was showing himself so vulnerable, so weak and strong at the same time without being under any kind of pressure.  
Castiel liked it very much.  
Like when he was allowed to company the younger one in his room, just watching him reading something or writing or even listening to some music he did not share with the winged one.  
One reason the Angel was around that often was the newly experienced need of information about almost every thing the hunters were after, or working on.  
As a full fledged Angel the blue eyed had any knowledge he needed, constantly linked to heaven has its benefits but, even thought he had kept a lot of it, being a fallen one showed him how limited he really was. And so he was at the human’s library more often than not.  
And it always had something cozy ad calming having one of the men around, mostly Sam.  
The younger one was the first one Cass felt a real connection to. Yes, since he’d got Deans soul out of hell they were bound somehow but, since he had to work at the relation he now had with the other Winchester, it seemed more…………….different, Cass decided.  
Sam always seemed happy to see him no matter what and it mirrored slightly the love Castiel had with his brothers and sisters. And the younger one was more open to allow Cass around, Sam never laid out any rules of code of conduct, or blamed the Angel for breaking them, and he wasn’t as unforgiving as Dean when it comes to mistakes.  
But that was also the reason why the bound with the older one seemed stronger, more deepening….. Because both hunters got a different way of thrusting and accepting strangers, allies and even friends around, Castiel had learned that over the years now.  
Sam was open and easy going but he did not let someone close, it was his way of holding others out of his world. Dean on the other hand wasn’t very welcoming at first, he was stoic in this way, he didn’t make a hale from not liking you around, but if you’d proofed your worthiness to the dark blond he would never let you down by any means and he would show his affections in a rough way. With Sam it was different, just because he greets you and allowed you to hug him at first sight didn’t mean he would come running if you would be in need. The younger Winchester was hiding his real emotions while Dean was carrying them on the outside. Sam was logic on the outside and very emotional within, while Dean was emotional on the outside and very logic within. Castiel often wonders if this was something his father had planed his creation to be like, that they would balance each other out, not just the two hunters the blue eyed felt responsible for but other humans as well.

Angels weren’t that complex, that difficult they just were obedient, created to be like that, and all of his long live Castiel had thought that this would be all its needed, he’d hated when brothers or sisters lost it and broke the given rules…….. He’d punished a lot of them for doing so in his career.  
Well, Cass had learned that he was wrong in so many parts………  
Now he was fallen, exiled and tainted by any means. Living among humans on his own and interacting with them.  
The dark haired opened Sam’s door a bit more and finally stepped in the small, but very orderly room while the two hunters were completely lost in their interaction.  
The green eyes locked at each other as their body’s moved together.  
Cass liked the rhythm the two hunter’s were creating at it.  
Humans still remains a secret in many ways but if there were anyone he could learn from, Castiel could only imagining two he would very much like to learn from……

The angel sat down, not really hiding but not really showing either while he still watching his hunters with interest……..  
He was only watching over them as he was used to…..right?!

Castiel had already realised a lot of differences in his hunters behaviour compared to their other meetings. Some the Angel had expected, others he had not foreseen or doesn’t even understand. This was a new way of Deans so called, “connecting”.  
One expected behaviour was the dark blonds tenderness something he’d not believe possible was Sam’s submission and him being ok with it.

\-----------------

Dean had hesitated for a brief second realising their Angel just walking in, sitting down and watching them. That was awkward and definitely needed to be discussed but Sam had moaned again and clawed into his biceps. Sometimes it was easy, even though Sam was a big dude, to forget how strong the younger brother really was.  
Dean needed to adjust himself to not giving in to Sams pulling and just fall on him. But that made it so much more intense, knowing that Sammy could easily free himself from his position, easily push Dean off and turn the table or just leave.  
Sam was breathing heavily and his face was flushed, his lips seductively red and swollen……while some strands of hair stick to his forehead.  
Dean loved every part of it, every detail, every slight gasp and full moan that Sammy was offering. The pale green grey eyes hold at Dean like it was the only way to survive and for some reasons it might was.  
Dean needed to stop, to just watch this for a moment. He gently pulled some of the dark hazelnut coloured hair out of his Sammy’s face.  
Any slight movement directly translated through the link between their body’s, Deans dick deeply within his brother.  
“…don’T……hm…stop…”  
Sam begged but Dean still wasn’t moving, he wanted to save the view, wanted to drown in it and never change it again.  
“…dean…” Sam begged again and the dark blond couldn’t hold it anymore. He again started a slow gently rhythm something more to his liking but he already knew his brothers taste on that and it was shameful. But Sam was right, they had already crossed the line so many times now they could do the best out of it.  
The dark haired whimpered at the slow motion, he needed more, so much more….  
“..hn….dean …..please……..fuck….fuck me…”  
And Dean finally did as ordered.  
He slipped out of the tight heat he was embed in, leaving Sam empty and whimpering even more.  
Dean smiled slightly before positioning back and slamming into his brother with one smooth thrust, directly starting a slamming, hard, deep friction with every thrust.  
Sam’s lips parted as his head falls back and a silent cry showed his surprise and finally released anticipations as his brother was rocking in him with not mercy.  
The taller hunter let down his restrain, willing and able to fully get lost in this sensation.  
“Haa…..han….yes…….please..”  
“Dean…….DEAN…..hah…!!”  
And suddenly Sam got louder again, like he’d been as Cass had first entered the hallway on the way to his room.  
The dark blond looked concentrated but his mouth curled slightly, encouraged by the younger ones cheering Dean increased his effort pleasuring his beloved brother and himself.  
He thrusts even deeper, worshipping, every pressed out aroused sound he could get…  
It was rare he could let it go like that, always watching out for the other partner, always caring for the other ones need but with Sam, who he cared for most of his life, now it was the opposite. Dean knew what the younger one could handle and he was pretty sure he would fight him off if he would went to far, but because of that, there was no need in holding back, no need in worrying about him now.  
So the dark blond lifted his body slightly up, pulling Sams legs even further and holding them on either side of the dark haired’s head.  
Sam gasped again as he felt Deans weight completely pushing on and in him….  
Yes he wanted that all that time.  
The huge arms spread out on the bed as Sam was grabbing his sheets, trying to hold his body somehow as he was rocked forward with every move his older brother, his caretaker, made.  
“Sam…………sammy…………….hng….sam…..!!!”  
Dean was praying, Castiel guessed, listening to the hunters breathless praises.  
“Yes……there…....YES,…….. DEAN:::::..!!!”  
Cass tilted his head as Sam was answering, obviously close to his “redemption”, the Angel though it must be judging by his humans overwhelmed reactions at it.

Dean closed his eyes as he pushed in Sams hot hole over and over again, feeling the slight spasm around his twitching deep buried dick as Sam got even closer, his voice quite high and equally breathless.  
And suddenly the younger ones walls closed around Dean, wringing his dick over the entire length as Sam’s muscles contract, his whole body spasmed as he came, untouched and all over himself and Deans close stomach and chest.  
Right away Dean slowed down after two last fast thrusts, now deep but slowly riding Sam out. He was close himself but he might could manage not to come, so he hoped, thinking about another try, Sam spread out before him, his ass lifted up perfectly…….  
But his brother wasn’t a virgin or anything close to those Dean was having as his usual hook ups….. The dark haired had very well realized how far Dean was and he wasn’t willing to jump the cliff on his own.  
Sam unexpectedly moved his hips pushing them as much as possible against Dean, circling them, still coming himself.  
And it got’s the dark blond.  
“..:Aaahhnngghh ….daaaaaamnnnn…”  
Sam smiled and moaned as he felt the hot filling emptied deep within his ass.  
Dean’s movements became irregular, patchy as he used his brothers strong body beneath for his own relieve, thrusting and rocking within Sams walls till he finally slowed down and leaned on the legs, still bend over, although he kept a slight rocking motion, cradling both of them in their after glow.  
They again locked eyes but did not end their connection just now.  
As their breath evened out they kissed again, tenderly and sloppy, coming down from their orgasm high.

Cass smiled at that picture, he felt home.  
Dean let go of his brothers legs, allowing him to unfold his whole huge body and get a bit more comfortable on the bed as he recognized the Angle on the chair right to the small desk Sam used in his room.  
The dark blond jumped slightly at the open, happy face of their comrade, starring at them.  
Sam followed his brothers view. He had realised the Angel as well and answered the smile.  
“Hy cass.”  
“Hello sam.” The celestial being gave back kindly as usual.  
Dean had leaned back and was now resting on Sams chest, his hand caressing the younger ones side.  
“Cass really…………you should not…..”  
The dark blond tried but let it go watching the unaware view of their angel and recalling what he’d done with him already.

“Cass what are you doing…….here…. in my room.?”  
Sam tried.  
“I watched over you.” The Angel stated kindly but deadpan.  
“hm…” Sam chuckled.  
“I do very much appreciate that you have decided to do it the right way, I am glad you now could hold each other properly.” Castiel praised.

And to Dean’s surprise but agreement the younger Hunter reached out his hand for their Angel………………

Fin……..


End file.
